Methods for preparing polyphosphazene derivatives containing, linked to the phosphorus atoms, alkoxyl, fluoroalkoxyl, aryloxyl and aminic groups, either substituted or non-substituted, are described in prior publications, such as for example:
a) H. R. Allcock, "Phosphorus-Nitrogen Compounds", Academic Press, New York, 1972; PA0 b) H. R. Allcock, "Poly(organophosphazenes)-Unusual New High Polymers", Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 16,147 (1977); PA0 c) H. R. Allcock, "Poly(organophosphazenes)", Chem. Tech. (1975)-5-pages 552/560; PA0 d) H. R. Allcock, "Polymerization of Cyclic Phosphazenes", Polymer 21,673 (1980); PA0 e) H. R. Allcock, "Polyphosphazenes, and the Inorganic Approach to the Polymer Chemistry", Sci. Prog. Oxf. 66,355 (1980); PA0 f) H. R. Allcock, "Controlled Synthesis of Organic-Inorganic Polymers that possess a Backbone of Phosphorus and Nitrogen Atoms", Macromol. Chem. Suppl. 4, 3(1981); PA0 g) G. L. Hagnauer, "Polydichlorophosphazene Polymerization Studies", J. Macromol. Sci.-Chem. A16, 385(1981); PA0 h) H. R. Allcock, "Inorganic Macromolecules", Chem. Eng. News 22(1985); PA0 i) M. Gleria, "Poli(organofosfazeni): Struttura, Applicazioni, Prospettive", Chim. Ind. (Milan), 70(1988), Suppl. to No. 11, page 15; PA0 l) H. R. Allcock, "Poly(organophosphazenes)", Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Technology, Mark H. F., Bikales N. M., Overberger C. G., Menges G., Kroschwitz J. I. Editors, Wiley, New York 1988, 13, 31.
Said publications illustrate, furthermore, the very wide possibilities of practical use, both commercial and industrial, of the cyclic and polymeric phosphazene derivatives. A few of said publications describe the synthesis of polyphosphazenes having general structure of type (I), where y and z are equal to zero, i.e. containing only ketonic (aliphatic, aromatic or alkyl-aromatic) groups or quinone groups. However, no publication has described or suggested, so far, the synthesis of polyphosphazene materials of general formula (I) wherein y and z are different from zero and the ketonic or quinone groups represented by substituents X are present in the phosphazene nucleus along with other substituent groups of the alkoxyl, aryloxyl or aminic type containing variously alkylated tertiary aminic groups, represented in the formula by substituents X'. Furthermore, no publication describes or suggests the use of the polyphosphazenes represented by general formula (I) as materials suited to undergo rapid and efficient photo-crosslinking processes and, therefore, to exhibit the capability of being used as non-conventional systems (i.e. not based on the use of silver halides) for the image reproduction, or applicative possibilities in microelectronics for the preparation of printed circuits, in microlithography, etc.